Cry Cry Cranberry 2
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: sequel to Cry Cry Cranberry only Kish and the aleins come and someone from Cranberry's past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay since a few reviewers requested a sequel to Cry Cry Cranberry here it is, and this takes place when Cranberry's fourteen years old and this'll be a one shot with multiple endings so it'll be pretty long, so first off here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, only my OCs (Yes it is OCs)**

"character talking

_italics thoughts_

**bold my thoughts**

_**bold italic song lyrics, that I of course do not own**_

It was another normal night at Cafe' Mew Mew, Cranberry was sleeping in her room dreaming of her mom then she woke up when she heard the scanner alarms go off so she climbed out of bed and ran to the lab. When she looked at the scanner she saw that there was alien activity at the park so she ran out of the cafe' and towards the park, forgetting to call the other mew mews.

A few minutes later Cranberry arrived at the park and saw Kish Pai and Tart floating near the water fountain "What are you guys doing here!" Cranberry yelled remembering the time they tried to take over the world

"None of your business, and what are you anyway?" Pai asked giving her a wired look

"I'm a mew mew, so it is my business now tell me or else," Cranberry said summoning a staff that was longer than her body height

"Or else what you freak!" Tart asked blinking in next to her

"Or else I'll do this to you, you baka!" Cranberry said hitting Tart's face really hard with her staff

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, WHY YOU LITTLE-I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Tart yelled summoning a kirema anima

"Ha is that all you can do?" Cranberry asked "MEW MEW CRANBERRY METAMORPHIS!" Cranberry yelled transforming then she transformed, and had fire engine red hair, red eyes, red gloves, a red sleeveless bikini that only showed her belly button, red shorts, and red boots that were inches away from her shorts, and her staff has a red globe at the tip "Ribbon Cranberry Heat Wave!" Cranberry yelled turning her staff above her head as fire came out destroying the kirema anima

"It doesn't matter if we tell here, there's nothing she can do about it anyway," Kish said floating down next to Cranberry and facing her "We're just here to destroy someone that holds a very powerful crystal, the Ragment Crystal, it's able to destroy a whole galaxy, and if she gets injected with animal genes then she'll be able to unleash it whenever she gets angry," Kish said making Cranberry shocked

"Do you know who she is, I might be able to help you," Cranberry said holding her staff next to her on the ground

"That's the thing, all we know is that she lives in Tokyo," Pai said

"Tokyo, Japan or Tokyo, New York, you have to be specific," Cranberry said **I don't know if there really is a Tokyo, New York**

"Japan you baka, why else would we be here!" Tart yelled

"Okay...I'll help you, since I'm the one that lives in the cafe' I'll be able to hack into Ryou's computers without disturbing anybody," Cranberry said de-transforming

"Okay, here's a communicator, call us if you find anything, but don't tell anyone about this," Pai said handing her a round communicator

"You're not going to allow her to mess in our terf are you Kish!" Tart asked

"She seems to be the only mew mew with our animal genes still in effect so we could use her," Kish said as Tart glared at Cranberry so Cranberry glared back

"Don't try to pick a fight with me, you'll lose even without my panther genes, in case you don't know I lived in an orphanage for six years," Cranberry said running out of the park back to the cafe'.

_Ugh, this is going to take forever_ Cranberry thought as she continued to hack into Ryou's computer a few minutes later, then it finally accepted the password "Finally, now to see if Ryou has anybody in mind to give animal genes to," Cranberry said under her breath as she opened up a document and saw a list of names of animals next to names of people and the cities where they live, _Well here goes _Cranberry thought as she searched through the names of girls that live in Tokyo, Japan and copied them all on another document.

"Kish, I have a list of all the future mew mews," Cranberry said over the communicator a few minutes before Ryou was supposed to come

"Good, give them to me now," Kish said blinking in front of Cranberry and holding out his hand so Cranberry can give him the list

"No way, I said I'll help you, and doesn't mean that I'll just sit back while you guys have all the fun," Cranberry said logging off of the computer

"Jeez you're so stubborn, I like that in a woman," Kish said bringing Cranberry in a hug but she kicked him off of her before he could kiss her

"Hentai, there's no way I'll go out with you!" Cranberry said giving Kish a disgusted look as Kish smiled to her

"So about the mission, meet us at the park and we'll proceed from there," Kish said blinking away leaving Cranberry alone so she ran upstairs while hiding the list in her pocket then she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, grabbed a cereal bar and wrote a note for Ryou then she ran to the park.

"Hello my little neko," Kish said blinking behind Cranberry when she entered the park

"Hello Kish," Cranberry said punching his stomach with her elbow making him wince as Pai and Tart blinked in

"What'd you do to Kish you freak of nature!" Tart yelled to Cranberry

"Let's just get down to business, here's a portion of the list Tart, you search north Tokyo, Pai you search west side, Kish you search Southside and I'll search the east side, and they have pictures so look for those girls," Cranberry said handing them each a list of names

"Who made you the boss, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't even be in this mission!" Tart yelled making Cranberry roll her eyes

"And if it wasn't for me you would've never found the names of these people, so stop whining like the baby you are and listen to me," Cranberry said making Tart pout then they all teleported away so Cranberry ran to the subways while holding her purple cap so it wouldn't fly away and reveal her ears.

A few minutes later Cranberry looked down at all of the passing people on a roof while she was using binoculars _How hard is it to look for a few girls there's got to be a faster way to do this _Cranberry thought then she saw a familiar girl so she looked at the list and found a match, Yura Omaha, so Cranberry jumped down, landed on her feet, and pretended to walk by and while she did this she injected a device on the back of Yura's neck, a device that'll tell her if Yura is the one with the Ragment Crystal "Now on to the next one," Cranberry said then her cell phone started ringing so she answered it

"Cranberry Kelly Segona where are you and what are you doing!" Cranberry heard Ryou yell on the other line

"I'm on the east side and I'm doing a favor for a friend, and do you have to use my full name on me?" Cranberry asked as she climbed a fire escape on a two story building

"Yes I have to use your full name because you promised that you would go to summer school today, and this is the third time you've skipped in a week," Ryou said on the other line

"Well summer school is boring anyway and this favor is way more important than my education," Cranberry said getting out her binoculars

"What kind of favor is this anyway, and what were you doing on my computer?" Ryou asked and Cranberry knew she was in big trouble

"Uh...well how would you know that I was on your computer?" Cranberry asked

"Because there's a new document up on the computer and you're the only one who's in here at 3 in the morning," Ryou said making Cranberry mentally slap herself

"Okay, you would've found out sooner or later...I'm helping Kish, Pai, and Tart look for a girl that holds a very powerful crystal that can destroy a whole galaxy," Cranberry said then she shot a device at a girl named Takura Owake

"I know you can come up with a better excuse than that," Ryou said

"I'm not kidding, would I lie to you, I even told you when I skipped summer school and what I was doing," Cranberry said grabbing her binoculars once again

"Well that's true, so tell me, how did you hack into my password?" Ryou asked

"Hello, I was raised in an orphanage, so they gave me a computer and I practiced at hacking into other people's passwords, got to go, it's hard to sneak up on people when I'm on the cell phone," Cranberry said so she hung up, jumped off of the roof and continued to inject people with the device.

A few hours later Kish, Pai, Tart, and Cranberry came into the park "Find anything?" Pai asked Cranberry

"Yep, I have a whole list covered, what about you guys?"Cranberry asked

"We got it all covered, so we'll go back to our ship to see who has the crystal, and I guess you could take a little nap my little Koneko-chan," Kish said with a smirk making Cranberry roll her eyes, summon her staff and hit Kish's face

"You wish you were mine, oyamnasai," Cranberry said making her staff disappear and walking away.

**This is one long one shot...well I'll keep on going**

"You're awfully late," Ryou said when Cranberry unlocked the cafe' doors and entered then she saw Ryou sitting on a chair with his arms and legs crossed

_Bad sign I hope I get out of this alive _Cranberry thought as she took off her cap and released her tail from her belt loops on her jeans "Gomen but I was busy," Cranberry said starting to walk to the stairs

"Hold it, I have news for you," Ryou said making Cranberry stop so she turned around and faced him

"If this is about summer school I'll make up for it, I'll study during the weekends," Cranberry said but Ryou shook his head

"It's about your dad," Ryou said making Cranberry wide eyed and almost speechless

"W-what but he was supposed to stay in jail for life," Cranberry said sitting on a chair across from Ryou

"They let him out for good behavior, and I don't want you to be staying here all by yourself," Ryou said

"But I have my animal genes, I can take care of myself and I want him to pay for killing my mom," Cranberry said making a fist

"I know but Ichigo thinks that you should stay over with us, she's the one that's overprotective not me, so get your things, you're staying over at my place from now on," Ryou said so Cranberry sighed as she got up and climbed the stairs to pack her things.

The next day Cranberry met Kish, Pai, and Tart at the park "We know who the girl is," Pai said

"Who is she?" Cranberry asked glad that one of her stress factors will disappear

"Veronica Niquai, know her?" Kish asked making her speechless as she remembered the evil dumb blonde Veronica at the orphanage that she stayed at for six years

"Yeah...she's such an ama, are you sure it's her?" Cranberry asked them not wanting it to be true

"Yep, our computers never lie, so let's go find her," Kish said hugging Cranberry and transporting her to the Southside, the side of Tokyo where the orphange was then Cranberry pushed Kish away

"You didn't have to hug me you know," Cranberry said as they started to climb the stairs then Cranberry sensed someone watching them so she stopped

"What's with you, you freak?" Tart asked still floating up the stairs then a shadow came out of a nearby alley and tried to grab Cranberry but Kish touched her shoulder and teleported her to another spot on the stairs and when they turned Cranberry saw someone she prayed that she would never see ever again

"Hello Cranberry, remember me, you were only seven, last we saw each other," the man said and he looked dirty and was dressed in rags so Cranberry backed up towards Kish with wide eyes

_**It's like you're a drug/It's like you're a demon I can't face down/ It's like I'm stuck/ It's like I'm running from you all the time (Addicted by Kelly Clarkson)**_

"Cranberry who's this guy?" Kish asked seeing Cranberry's shocked face

"N-no...you weren't supposed to be free...why can't you just leave me alone I hate you, I hated you ever since you killed mom, right in front of my eyes!" Cranberry yelled as the man walked towards her but she summoned her staff and stood in a position to fight

"Cranberry is this anyway to greet your father, espically when you haven't seen him in eight years, and who are these freaks?" Cranberry's dad asked her as he still walked to her

_**I will not make/ the same mistakes that you did/ I will not let myself/ cause my heart so much misery (Because of You by Kelly Clarkson)**_

"Hey who're you calling a freak, why I oughta!" Tart yelled getting ready to battle but Cranberry held out her hand

"This is between me and him, go get Veronica, I have buisness to deal with," Cranberry said so Pai and Tart floated inside the orphanage while Kish stayed outside to make sure Cranberry was safe

"So is this your new boyfriend, you know how I get when you start to date," Cranberry's dad said grabbing a pole from the ground and positioning in a fighting pose

"No we're just friends, and I don't care what you think I only care about my revenge on you, and just so you know, I'm not the same little Cranberry you used to know, Mew Mew Cranberry Metamorphis!" Cranberry yelled as she transformed

"Now Cranberry is this fair?" Cranberry's dad asked

"No, but did you play fair when you killed my mom right in front of my eyes!" Cranberry asked making fire come out of her staff but her dad dodged the attacks

_Wait a sec...mew mews usually had to call out an attack chant to attack...uh oh, I think Cranberry's the one with the Ragment Crystal! _Kish thought as Cranberry's eyes glowed red

"Hiya!" Cranberry yelled as she hitted her dad's head with her staff but Kish blinked him away "Kish, what are you doing? This is my revenge between me and him, so stay out of my way!" Cranberry yelled shooting fire out of her staff and hitting Kish's arm making him let go of her dad so she aimed her staff to her dad "Oyamnasai father," Cranberry said then she shot fire to her dad making him scream in pain as he was burnt alive then Cranberry turned to Kish "You tried to prevent my revenge from happening, I thought you were my friend, you saw the way I acted towards him and yet you tried to save him, I'll never forgive you Kish," Cranberry said as flames surrounded her body and she walked towards Kish

"Cranberry, I was trying to make sure you didn't get angry, I just found out that you're the one with the Ragment Crystal not Veronica," Kish said but that didn't stop Cranberry she made her staff's globe grow bigger and she grew an evil smile

"That's very sweet of you, but you tried to stop me from having my revenge, you never saw your own father kill your mother right in front of your eyes and you weren't strong enough to stop him, you never spent two years of your life afraid of dying in your sleep, you never grew up in an orphanage where everyone called you an oni, and everyday damn day someone else was being adopted but you, so all I have to say is sayanora," Cranberry said as her globe opened up and an energy force started to form around it and she aimed it to Kish

"Cranberry what're you doing, what's going on!" Pai asked blinking in front of her

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting rid of a problem of mines and there's nothing anybody can do about it!" Cranberry yelled hitting Pai with the bottom of her staff knocking him out then a blast hitted Cranberry's back knocking her to her knees so when she turned around she saw Tart

"Don't try to hurt my friends you freak of nature!" Tart yelled getting ready to throw his knife to Cranberry but she hitted him with her staff knocking him out then she turned to Kish who was a little scared at the way she was acting

"Now it's your turn, and I don't show mercy," Cranberry said as the fire that surrounded her grew bigger

_There's got to be a way to stop the Ragment Crystal...well here goes this might be the only way to stop her. _Kish thought as he blinked in front of Cranberry and kissed her on the lips.

A few minutes later they broke and Cranberry's eyes went back to normal and the fire that was around her body disappeared as she stared at Kish "Kish...what happened...I feel so dizzy," Cranberry said falling down and landed in Kish's arms

"You were using the Ragment Crystal and I had to save my little Koneko-chan from destroying the world," Kish said with a smile

"Arigato...I don't know why I was so mad, and do you think Pai and Tart will ever forgive me?" Cranberry asked Kish as he put her back to the ground

"Pai will but Tart isn't the type to forgive people," Kish said making Cranberry laugh.

THE END

**A/N: Well there's the first chappy of Cry Cry Cranberry 2, and it took like almost twelve pages on Word, jeeze la weeze, anywho review please. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the second ending enjoy!**

"Cranberry, I was trying to make sure you didn't get angry, I just found out that you're the one with the Ragment Crystal not Veronica," Kish said but that didn't stop Cranberry she made her staff's globe grow bigger and she grew an evil smile

"That's very sweet of you, but you tried to stop me from having my revenge, you never saw your own father kill your mother right in front of your eyes and you weren't strong enough to stop him, you never spent two years of your life afraid of dying in your sleep, you never grew up in an orphanage where everyone called you an oni, and everyday damn day someone else was being adopted but you, so all I have to say is sayanora," Cranberry said as her globe opened up and an energy force started to form around it and she aimed it to Kish

"Cranberry what're you doing, what's going on!" Pai asked blinking in front of her

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting rid of a problem of mines and there's nothing anybody can do about it!" Cranberry yelled hitting Pai with the bottom of her staff knocking him out then a blast hitted Cranberry's back knocking her to her knees so when she turned around she saw Tart

"Don't try to hurt my friends you freak of nature!" Tart yelled getting ready to throw his knife to Cranberry but she hitted him with her staff knocking him out then she turned to Kish who was a little scared at the way she was acting

"Now it's your turn, and I don't show mercy," Cranberry said as the fire that surrounded her grew bigger

_There's got to be a way to stop the Ragment Crystal...well here goes this might be the only way to stop her. _Kish thought as he blinked in front of Cranberry and kissed her on the lips.

_**Swallow me and spit me out/For hating you I blame myself/Seeing you it kills me now/No I don't cry on the outside/Anymore (Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson)**_

But Cranberry pushed Kish away a few seconds later "You'll pay for that, I'll never forgive you and neither will this galaxy, I'm destroying it and everyone'll blame you!" Cranberry yelled as a bright white light surrounded the whole galaxy

"No Cranberry please don't destroy it, I'm sorry, just kill me if you have to!" Kish said as he sheilded his eyes from the powerful light

"Too late, the galaxy is already beginning to be destroyed and Earth will be next," Cranberry said as people started screaming then everything was destroyed and Cranberry was the only survior so she floated to the nearest survivng planet where she spent her whole life all alone regretting her decision of destroying everything and everybody that she loved.

_**I watched you die/I heard you cry every night in your sleep/ I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me (Because of You by Kelly Clarkson I love that song!)**_

THE END

**A/N: Well there's the sequel and I won't be making any other sequels for Cry Cry Cranberry, I made Cranberry's characteristics from my own, so she's like a clone of me, except for our features, like I'm a dark brown haired and eyed girl and Cranberry is a red haired green eyed girl, review please. Adios!**


End file.
